Current electronic cigarettes comprise an inhaling rod and a power rod. The inhaling rod comprises a smoke liquid cup used to store smoke liquid and an atomizer used to atomize the stored smoke liquid and to turn it into smoke. The power rod comprises a battery for powering the atomizer to work. The inhaling rod and the power rod are threadedly connected. It is inconvenient and time consuming to connect the inhaling rod with the power rod by screw thread. Besides, the internal structure of the current inhaling rod is complex so that it is inconvenient to maintain and replace the atomizer. In addition, the internal structure of the smoke liquid cup is complex since it is structurally independent.